Tremors 2
by SaabelsWife
Summary: My Cack story returns in it's amazing sequal!


Me-Ummmm…Hi?

Grimm-Look, I'm back!

Me-Yeah, no more Renji or Ichi-chan…or Hichi-chan….

Grimm-Saabelswife does not own Bleach or the Tremors movies.

Me-Again, this story will be almost word for word from the movie. Sorry it took so long, college is fun and then I got inspiration for three more stories.

Grimm-I'm in two of them!

Saabel-Just shut up and start the story!

XXXXXX

Chapter 1

Here We Go Again

Petromaya Oil Field, in Chiapas, Mexico. The beautiful green rolling hills showcasing the valley, as a soft groan was heard. A man is shimmying his way on an oil pipeline, arms pulling and legs pushing. He drops a wrench on the ground, moving away a little faster at the noise. He looks back, seeing the ground shift lazily as the Graboid follows him. He lets out a scream, shimmying faster, reaching the end of the pipe. He notices all the oil barrels the first of which he could easily reach, and a grey van on the other side. Deciding to go for it, he lands safely on the first barrel, jumping from one to the other as fast as he can. The Graboid decides to move a little faster now, knocking over barrels as it moves. The man stops to look for a second (Me & Grimm-Why the hell would someone do that? Saabel-Shut up!) before jumping as fast as his Latino legs would carry him. The Graboid managed to catch up, knocking him off the barrels. He sits up groaning, holdind his head, before screaming as the Graboid grabs him and pulls him under.

Perfection Valley, Nevada. Grimmjaw groaned, falling back on his butt, lasso in hand. He starts to get up, "Rend you either walk into that other coral, or I'll shoot you and drag your carcass in there!" He gets off the ground, "Come on Rend," He circles his prey, "Come on boy. Let's go meet Pantera now. You'll like her…You two got to get together," He growled, tossing the lasso, "Gotcha'!" He smirks in victory before shouting "Whoa!" As his prey drags him off, "Whoa boy whoa! Damn it," He grained as his prey stopped. The ostrich stood over him looking off to the side, "Now you and Pantera are gonna make me some little birds or I'm gonna take some bbq sauce to both of you!" He looked off to the side, after hearing a car, seeing a blue and white taxi approach. He dusted himself off and stepped out of the coral, locking the gate behind him.

"Grimmjaw right?" The cab driver asked, smirking slightly. After Grimmjaw nodded, he continued, "Told you, that's the other one." He said slipping out of the cab with his passenger. He looked vaguely similar to Ichigo, but looked much younger and defiantly not like a close relation. He was wearing a white hat that covered most of his orange hair, and was leaning on his cab.

The other man slipped out of the car, looking at a picture and then back at Grimmjaw. It was the picture the twins had taken years before after they had beaten the Graboids in Perfection. "Senor Grimmjaw, this is different country but very isolated. I had great difficulty finding you…I'm glad I did, you see, we have had to close down one of Mexico's biggest oil fields. Several workers have been killed…" He was sitting with Grimmjaw on a lawn chair next to Grimmjaw's trailer as the young man wandered around by the ostriches. "Uh…we have now determined that the men were killed by certain large underground animals…" The man had a heavy accent, and his name was Dordonii.

Grimmjaw stared at him in surprise, "Graboids?"

"Ha! See I told you that's what they named them," The young man laughed pointing. "Excuse me," he said realizing that he had interrupted.

"You mean there's more of them?" Grimmjaw growled.

"Yes, the companies experiencing very expensive delays, but more importantly, there are many isolated people who live in the region. Many lives are in danger. We need someone, an expert, to eliminate these creatures."

Grimmjaw stared at him in amazement, "You want someone to go Graboid hunting?"

"Si," The man nodded.

Grimmjaw looked up at the kid, who grinned and nodded. He got up in irritation.

"Senor, please please, we've already spoken to Renji. But he, he is unwilling to help us."

"Well sure, he married two great men, why would he wanna die?" Grimmjaw growled slamming the door shut.

"Of course we are willing to pay!" Dordonii called after him.

"Of course they're willing to pay!" The kid yelled, just in case Grimmjaw didn't hear them.

Grimmjaw sighed getting a beer out of his fridge, as someone knocked on the door.

The kid stuck his head in the door, "Kay, fifty thousand." The kid grinned.

"Go away." Grimmjaw growled.

"No no no, he wants to pay you fifty thousand for each Graboid," The kid explained.

"Look," He growled slamming the fridge closed, "No way. Not for any amount of money."

"But for you getting those worms would be a piece of cake," The kid argued.

"Who are you? And why are you so dumb?" Grimmjaw growled.

"Oh, Kon. It's an honor to meet you Grimmjaw." The newly dubbed Kon said, shaking Grimmjaw's hand. "I'm probably you're biggest fan. That Reebok commercial with you guys running through the desert, so very cool."

"You like that, huh?" Grimmjaw sighed.

"Oh yeah…Listen, could I come in? I mean just for a second…" Grimmjaw grunted out an ok, and Kon slipped in. "Thanks, the Grimmjaw…Oh," He exclaimed, "I've read every one of these." The magazines were in frames on Grimmjaw's wall. Ranging from Time to People. "I got two copies of this one," Kon grinned pointing at the People. "I keep one wrapped in plastic. Oh my god you got your own one of these," Kon said walking up to the arcade game titles Graboid, "I bet you made a fortune on these…Quarter quarter quarter…"

"Somebody did, sure wasn't me," Grimmjaw sighed sitting down.

"Well you must have gotten a percentige!"

"I should have got a lawyer."

"Wow…that sucks," Kon mumbled.

"Did he really say fifty thousand?"

"Stack of bibles," Kon nodded.

"Forget it," Grimmjaw pulled one framed magazine down, "You boys don't know how mean these things are…"

"Well ok, ok but…"

"My big chance," Grimmjaw sighed.

"Yeah but Grimm-!"

"You only get one of those in life." Grimmjaw sighed setting the magazine down. "And I blew it. On god damn big bird and his scrawny girlfriend!" Grimmjaw yelled in irritation.

"Yeah but fifty thousand…"

"Guess what he's doing there?" Grimmjaw sighed motioning to a picture behind Kon.

"Oh! Mr. October…1974?" The picture was of a man with blonde hair, mischievous grey eyes, and a slim naked body in a pose that hid the more important part of his anatomy. He was grinning playfully at the camera.

"He's there to remind me not to keep chasing after things I'm never gonna get." Grimmjaw sighed walking by the counter, which was covered in ostrich eggs.

"But why wouldn't you get this? Grimmjaw, you're the expert. You guys kicked ass with those things! This time you'll be a step ahead of them, he said the Mexican army is willing to give you whatever you want. Dynomite, wa-bam fifty g's…" At Grimmjaw's silence Kon sighed, "Maybe this is your big second chance?"

Dordonii stood out front of Grimmjaw's house messing with a wind thing…(It is one of those flower things that spins in the wind…)but he spun around as the door opened.

Grimmjaw chugged the rest of his beer, before throwing the bottle away, "Senor Dordonii, you got a deal."

"And I'm going with him," Kon grinned.

"Ah muy bien muy bien, now if you'll excuse me," Dordonii said moving off with a cell phone to make a call.

"What?" Kon asked noticing Grimmjaw staring at him, "Why do you think I drove all this way? When he said he was looking for the Grimmjaw I knew opertunity was knocking, and for once I was home."

"I don't even know you," Grimmjaw growled sizing him up.

"I drive a taxi, I live in a crappy apartment, I watch too much TV, ect ect. Look you need a partner, and how many people that you know would actually want to do something like this? I'll do anything you want, carry luggage, make coffee, light fuses…"

Grimmjaw sized him up smirking, "Well maybe you will come in handy…"

"Ha!" Kon claped in excitement.

"When they're eating you it'll give me a chance to get away." Grimmjaw smirked going inside to pack and call Gin to see if he'd watch his birds.

Kon stared after him with a slightly disturbed look on his face.

XXXXXX

Me-I did it!

Grimm-I have a naked man on my wall…

Saabel-Have you seen her closet?

Me-*Grin*


End file.
